dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS023
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the twenty-third episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Piccolo sacrificed himself to save Gohan. The Dragon Team are shocked by Piccolo's death while Gohan mourns the loss of his mentor. Freeza is satisfied with the despair that the Dragon Team are experiencing. On Beerus' Planet, Whis is watching Gokū and Vegeta train; Beerus has finished eating the last box of pizza and orders Whis to provide him with more pizza. However, Whis informs Beerus that he has stored many pizza boxes in his staff but since he ordered Gokū and Vegeta to be sent there, them staff is currently in use. Beerus demands more pizza, forcing Whis to stop Gokū and Vegeta's training, transporting the Saiyan duo along with his staff back to Beerus' Planet. Whis heals Gokū and Vegeta. Afterwards, Whis gives Beerus his pizza, but the boxes are all empty, courtesy of the Saiyan duo. Beerus is furious that the Saiyan duo ate his pizza and chases after Gokū and Vegeta. Meanwhile, Whis looks at an incoming message which is from Bulma regarding the ice cream sundae. Whis contacts Bulma; Bulma asks Whis to tell Gokū and Vegeta to return to Earth immediately and informs him about Freeza's revival. Whis informs Gokū and Vegeta about the situation; Gokū decides to have Whis transport him and Vegeta to Earth, but Whis says that it will take 35 minutes to reach Earth. Beerus reminds Gokū that he can use Instantaneous Movement; Gokū tries it, but is unable to lock onto any ki on Earth due to it being so far away. On Earth, Gohan blames himself for Piccolo's death and being unable to protect the Earth. Using his last bit of power, Gohan powers up greatly and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Gokū continues trying to lock on to a ki signature and finally manages to lock onto Gohan's ki. Vegeta grabs Gokū's shoulder and they teleport to Earth. Gohan reverts to normal, having exhausted all his power. Freeza decides to end Gohan's life and fires a Kikōha from the Fingertips. Suddenly, Gokū appears along with Vegeta and deflects Freeza's Kikōha from the Fingertips, saving his son's life. Vegeta carries the heavily injured Gohan away while Gokū uses Instantaneous Movement to transport Piccolo's body to Dende, promising to revive him with the Dragon Balls. After doing so, Gokū returns to the battlefield and asks Goten and Trunks to tell Dende about the situation. Goten and Trunks leave while Gokū and Vegeta prepare themselves. Freeza is happy that Gokū has finally arrived and blames him for his death and making him go through hell; Ginyū also blames the Saiyan duo for his circumstances. Suddenly, Vegeta appears before Ginyū in a split second and fires a ki blast at Ginyū which obliterates and kills Ginyū. Freeza exits his hoverpod and decides to fight himself; he tells Gokū that he underestimated him before and this time he transform straight into his final form. Freeza begins transforming which unleashes an immense amount of power that kills all of his soldiers except Sorbet just to show off his new power. Freeza, now in his final form, decides to begin his revenge while Gokū powers up for battle. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes